<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garrus and the Girls by Femshep Shakarian (trx)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605936">Garrus and the Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/pseuds/Femshep%20Shakarian'>Femshep Shakarian (trx)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Consensual tickling, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kinky, Love, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Shyness, Surprises, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/pseuds/Femshep%20Shakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus Vakarian was just getting ready for a hot night with Shepard when suddenly ...<br/>something unexpected happened, leading to the most embarrassing &amp; kinky night of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Garrus Vakarian &amp; Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Liara T'Soni &amp; Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Garrus and the Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imagine that purring turian voice helplessly and embarrassedly giggling in your ear, and you may just understand the heart of this story even if these kinks have never been your thing before :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrus Vakarian was waiting with great anticipation and some level of embarrassment. He was sitting naked on Shepard's bed, arms tied above his head.</p><p>Shepard had told him there would be a sexual adventure waiting for him tonight but she had not disclosed what it would be. Only that he should start before she arrived by getting himself setup like this.</p><p>With a swoosh, the automated door opened. Garrus' heart was pounding, wondering what Shepard would be wearing tonight.</p><p>Instead, Liara came around the corner and stepped into view, looking at him with a slight smirk.</p><p>"Oh, Garrus...am I interrupting something there?" she said, winking. </p><p>Garrus was blushing hard and squirmed to try and hide his crotch. "L-Liara!" he stuttered.</p><p>"It’s too late to hide now," Liara continued as if nothing happened. "My, to have the great Garrus Vakarian all helpless like that sure is a sight." She winked again. </p><p>He quickly looked away before she could continue her teasing. It was only now that he noticed she was barefoot, wearing short pants, and a thin shirt. Not business clothing, more like leisure time during off hours.</p><p>She walked over to him and kneeled down on the bed to his right side.</p><p>"You know," she said, smiling slightly, "I wonder how sensitive my strong turian friend might be."</p><p>"Huh?" Garrus said, a little uneasy that she was right there next to his helpless body.</p><p>Liara touched his armpit with her soft fingernails, grinning slightly as she gently tickled over the helpless turian's skin.</p><p>"Ah, you're so warm and soft..." she cooed.</p><p>"Uh...no, no! Don't touch me there!" Garrus squeaked out in an attempt to get away from her. He tried to move back but couldn't due to the bindings. The sensation was hard to bear. He shuddered and tried to hold in the laughter that was looking to get out. </p><p>Before he knew it, she stopped her teasing motions, bringing her hand down to his soft flank and softly tickled him there. "My, Garrus, seeing you so vulnerable is really arousing," she said, observing his reactions. </p><p>He wheezed, trying his best not to laugh. "Sh-Shepard is gonna come here any m-moment!" he managed to speak.</p><p>"Oh, I suppose I should speed this up a bit then," she said, winking at him. "It seems like you're enjoying it, though."</p><p>Garrus looked down, one eye squeezed shut. His blue turian cock was sliding out of his sheath.</p><p>Liara chuckled and went on tickling his armpit with her other hand. </p><p>Having both hands on him was more than Garrus was able to bear. He let his head hang and gave up, mandibles twitching, as little giggles began to erupt from his lips.</p><p>"You're adorable, Archangel," Liara said, grinning. "Who would've thought our tough turian could be so sensitive."</p><p>The teasing and undoing of his pride was embarrassing Garrus so much, a blue blush was arcing across his nose. </p><p>"I love how you're blushing," she taunted, gently flicking her fingernails over his armpit and flank. </p><p>Garrus gave in, laughing freely. "I'm...sensitive," he admitted, chuckling. "Are you happy now? I'm sensitive! No stohohop!"</p><p>She kept at it. "You should let Shepard do this to you," she sang out. "It's kinda hot."</p><p>It was conspicuous that she was only on his right side but he was too busy to think about that.</p><p>To Garrus' dismay, the door swooshed open again. The last thing he wanted was Shepard walking in on this. He clamped his mouth shut, gritting his teeth, forced his eyes open and looked at the newcomer.</p><p>It was Tali.</p><p>"Spirits," Garrus forced out. Could this get more embarrassing at all?</p><p>Ever since her people had made peace with the Geth, the Quarian immune system was getting stronger again thanks to the Geth uploading into their enviro suits. In fact, Tali no longer needed it and was relishing her freedom a little too much these days by dressing sparsely.</p><p>"Don't tell me," Garrus thought in a moment of fear. He didn't even notice that Liara had stopped tickling him and was just gently petting his sensitive spots now. </p><p>"Oh ho ho ho," Tali chuckled, "Oh Garr Garr." She was directly looking at him, and his shyness was finding new heights as her eyes trailed down to his half-erect blue cock.</p><p>He wished that space itself would open up and swallow him. He'd never been this flustered in all of his life.</p><p>"Garrus is incredibly ticklish, Tali," Liara said openly. </p><p>"Don't tell people that!" Garrus replied, then twitched hard as she poked his armpit. </p><p>By the time Garrus had looked back, Tali was on his left side. </p><p>"Really, that's so adorable!" Tali cooed, studying his other armpit.</p><p>"Girls..." the turian said in a low, pained voice. "Please, Shep is gonna come here eventually, and-" He could not finish his sentence before Tali began exploring for herself how sensitive her tough turian friend might be.</p><p>"S-spirits," Garrus hissed between gritted teeth, his mandibles split in a grin and both eyes shut. </p><p>"Garrus...you are so cute!" Tali laughed.</p><p>Sensing victory, Liara went to tickle somewhere new. She went for his belly and spidered up against his chest and ribs. Garrus' arched his back and he wriggled about.</p><p>"Ha hnnnha ha ha!" he laughed in a low voice, his face turning blue from how much he was trying to hold it in. </p><p>"Give yourself up, Garrus, we can tell you have a really soft and vulnerable side," Tali said, also going for his armpit now. </p><p>Both women were exploiting his helpless pits and belly, making the turian squirm left and right to avoid the ticklish sensations to no avail. There was no direction leading to escape.</p><p>He wished he hadn't tied himself up for Shepard in the first place and let her do it herself. </p><p>"Hah, hahahahaha! I give! I give!" he laughed. "Have mercy on my dignity."</p><p>"Hmmm not yet," both of them said, prodding his hips and making him jump. "Seeing Archangel this helpless is more than hot."</p><p>The two women continued to tickle the wits off Garrus with their fingers.</p><p>It was then that, finally, the door swooshed open again and the tickling went back to simple petting.</p><p>For a moment, Garrus had a sudden fear of who'd come in next. Miranda? Jack? Oh Spirits, not Jack. She'd be laughing her ass off and then tickle him worse than the other two women combined.</p><p>It was Shepard. She looked at the scene with bemusement, slipped out of her socks and came over to the bed.</p><p>"My, what's this?" she asked in a way that made Garrus instantly wonder what was going on.</p><p>"We got your invitation," the others said. </p><p>"Her wha..?" Garrus huffed, looking back and forth between the three of them. </p><p>"Garr Garr, we need to talk," Shepard continued, but her tone was steely serious as if she was on a mission. But it was obviously a playful situation.</p><p>Shepard began by sitting on the bed and saying, "I have been planning something all week. I had been building up the nerve for it all this time. And now that you're here, now that I see you like this, now that I can be honest with you, I have to tell you the truth."</p><p>He had no clue where it was going.</p><p>"Your ticklishness is fucking hot," she closed. "And this is a foursome."</p><p>"Wha...?" he said again, dumbfounded.</p><p>The women on his sides giggled into their fists.</p><p>"A very special one," Shepard added, kneeling down at the end of the bed, right where Garrus' dinosaur feet were laying. Or rather floating, for Liara's and Shepard's biotics made them lift off the mattress and stop mid air, holding them in place with a nice bit of space between them.</p><p>"N-no..." Garrus said almost in a whisper, his blush returning in strength when his girl gently placed her hands on his toes. The soft curve of his digitigrade feet reflected the light, making them a sexy target.</p><p>"Yes," Tali breathed into his ear.</p><p>"I love you... and all your adorable ticklish spots..." Shepard whispered against his toes, kissing his sole.</p><p>Garrus gave a jump, his cock sliding out entirely.</p><p>The three ladies giggled as they began to attack his pits, belly, flanks and feet with their hands, always careful to keep it gentle. </p><p>Garrus was not expecting this many sensations and this level of helplessness. At first he shivered, then he shuddered, and immediate laughter poured from his mouth. </p><p>Eyes tightly shut, blue in the face, and squirming under six tickling hands, he could do nothing but let himself go. There was no way to hide anything. No way to pretend like he was the tough turian everyone knew him as.</p><p>They gave him no reprieve, tracing their fingers on every inch of his bare skin, from pits to toes. When one would stop another would start. They moved in a sort of rotation, constantly touching every single part of his body. </p><p>While it was most intense on his sides and feet, the occasional fingertips ghosting over the hips or chest made his squirm as much as if they were the ones concentrating on these spots.</p><p>"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!!" Garrus laughed after a few minutes, unable to control himself. "Sh-sh-sheheprrr!"</p><p>"Keela, I need to start dating turians," he heard Tali comment, then felt Liara briefly squeeze at his sides.</p><p>"Same for me," the asari giggled. "As the Shadow Broker, I can tell you, half of them are ticklish like this."</p><p>All three ladies stopped for a moment and grinned at him before continuing.</p><p>On top of his embarrassment, Garrus was now paranoid about what they might know about him personally. His extranet search history? Secret intimate messages?</p><p>He squirmed his toes without effect. It was where he could take tickling least. His soles were long and curved, and he had absolutely no strength whenever someone touched them. He couldn't even control himself, begging with every breath to get them to stop. "Girls...pleahease...have mehercy on my dighhnity!..."</p><p>They actually looked a little sympathetic. It wasn't just the tickling but the embarrassment, the dismantling of his pride that got to him.</p><p>Shepard motioned for the others to cool it a little, and they did, leaving Shepard at his soles.</p><p>"Show us how ticklish those turian feet are, Garr Garr," Shepard cooed, "are they a secret weak spot?"</p><p>Shepard started immediately, her fingers like magic on the bottom of his dinosaur feet. </p><p>Garrus struggled as her long nails brushed along his soft skin, his mouth falling open in a silent laugh in an effort to regain composure, but he couldn't hold it... let alone move or free himself from his restraints. He did NOT want to show just how sensitive turian feet really were but he really had no way to hide it.</p><p>"I...can't...AHAHAHA HAHAHAHA..."</p><p>She went for all of the little spots on his soles she could find, even between the toes and along the edge of his arches. </p><p>Garrus couldn't stand his feet tickled more than anything. It was just so undignified, and the uncontrolled laughter he let out proved it. </p><p>"S-s-spirihihihtss! Ah ha ha ha ha!" The turian sniper squirmed with his whole body just from the fingertips of his girl scribbling on his soft curvy soles. It did not help that Liara and Tali were watching from both sides, seeing him give such an embarrassing display. And yet, his cock was oozing.</p><p>It was precisely that embarrassing nature of it that made it so hot to the ladies around him. Playing with his vulnerability and loving it was something new to all of them. Neither had done it with anyone before but would sure do it again many times in the future.</p><p>"This is so cute..." Tali giggled, using her other hand to grab his heel and lift it up a bit. "You like this Garrus."</p><p>"Don't say that!" he protested.</p><p>"Maybe he does!" Shepard smiled, touching her fingers to each toe and bending them back slightly.</p><p>None of them were tickling at that moment, as if something new was about to hit him.</p><p>"You know, Garr Garr," Shepard said, grinning. "I know your biggest secret...the one you are so secretive about you've never even had the courage to tell me."</p><p>Garrus gulped, "Wha...what's that?"</p><p>"You have a foot fetish."</p><p>There was a pause. Garrus' face was one of absolute shock, embarrassment, and surprise as everyone else giggled at how true it was.</p><p>"W-we didn't know that one, Shep," Tali said while Liara was nodding in agreement.</p><p>Shepard dragged a finger along Garrus' sole "You like feet, Garrus. You're into them. I've seen what the Shadow Broker has on you, and then I deleted it."</p><p>There was a tear of pure, steaming, unbridled shame shining in Garrus' right eye, yet his cock was pumping. Secretly, as bad as it was, he did like that Shepard was playing with his feet.</p><p>The ladies all looked at him. "More weaknesses that turn our tough turian into a pudding," Liara said, chuckling. </p><p>"Th-that's really personal," Garrus hummed, not sure if he should be angry.</p><p>Liara moved a finger down his flank. "It's okay Garrus. We won't tell anyone." They all smiled at him.</p><p>"How likely is it that you might allow us to keep tickling you like this willingly?" Shepard asked, looking at him between his floating feet.</p><p>Garrus glanced back, his insides still burning from being put on display so completely, not only physically but also emotionally. "Eh, I don't see how that would ever happen." He twitched here and there from the ladies on his sides softly running their fingers around.</p><p>"Garr Garr?..." Shepard said in a low voice. "If you willingly let us embarrass the hell out of our tough yet ticklish turian bae some more, we will use all of our six feet on your cock at the same time. And on your face."</p><p>Garrus let out a shuddering breath. "S-Spirits."</p><p>“And I know turians can cum four times before they are spent,” she added.</p><p>"Maybe we'll make it five," Tali said, giggling. "Six oiled up soles, Garrus, all for your twitching blue spire."</p><p>Garrus took another ragged breath as his face twisted up, making a series of weird expressions. He looked between his feet, watching Shepard's fingers begin tapping on his toes as she started to hum from the other side.</p><p>"You, ugh...letting y'all continue a-affects me a-a lot more than you'd think," he groaned out, finding it very hard to say that openly. Was he just admitting to being too ticklish to handle?</p><p>"We've seen that," Liara said, grinning. "It must be a lot for you; seeing us gloat knowing you can't do anything about it, having your secret fetish exposed and being tickled silly. And then imagining six alien soles, all oily and soft, slowly glide around your hip and up and down your cock..."</p><p>Garrus' cock was pumping from those words. He could hardly take them, the pure imagination of it was such a tease he had no strength against it.</p><p>"It's now or never, Garr Garr," Shepard said, "either this ends here or you verrry politely ask us to tickle you willingly and have a true foot fetish dream come true. Well?" They all smiled at him, eager to hear him purr the inevitable reply.</p><p>"If you g-girls really want to..."</p><p>"Yes!" they all said in unison, smiling. </p><p>Garrus sighed, looking down and purring deeply in embarrassment as he felt all their fingers softly waiting on his sensitive spots. He couldn't resist...but could he really go through with it?</p><p>"Please..." he said in a low voice, staring ahead with glossy eyes. "Please t-tickle me, honored ladies. I would be honored to dissolve into a flustered mess in front of you, a secret only you may know and keep. A-and please...dissolve me further with your sexy s-soles as you see fit."</p><p>"...Wow, that was amazing," Tali said in a low purr.</p><p>All of the women were gaping at him, realizing how badly he must want his kink to be fulfilled. It was so secret to him that he had never experienced it before, that much was clear.</p><p>"Alright," Shepard said, grinning as she rested her feet on either side of his hips, making him twitch. "The moment you've been waiting for." She slid her feet near the base of his cock, just to give him a taste. </p><p>Garrus let out a shuddery breath as he prepared himself to be tickled beyond reason. </p><p>They all copied what Shepard did, resting their feet on his belly and near his cock but never touching it, the close contact of so many feet causing him to shudder and twitch nervously.</p><p>"Let's do this," Tali said softly, gently brushing her fingers over his sensitive armpit once again.</p><p>"Ah, oh, damn..." Garrus said, grinning involuntarily, then squeezing his eyes shut as they all began to lightly tickle him in various places.</p><p>"Garrus Vakarian. It is my great honor to fulfill your greatest dream," Shepard said, gliding her feet around his waist.</p><p>"Oh, hnhh, Shep..." he breathed, blushing, as they all giggled.</p><p>His mind was on fire as they started tickling him everywhere they could; armpits, belly, flanks, toes, and the soles of his feet.</p><p>Soon, Garrus was left laughing helplessly again, squirming between them from one side to another, curling his toes, and overall being defeated.</p><p>"Ahaha hnnnhhahahaha! Spirits, no ho ha ha ha!" he laughed, his voice turning into a high-pitched squeal as they continued to tickle him. His turian pride was gone for good.</p><p>"He's so wet down there," Liara noted, gently grazing a toe over the tip of his member. Garrus let out a shuddering breath and twitched involuntarily.</p><p>"And blushing," Shepard said, giggled, continuing to tickle his lovely soles. "His nose is as blue as you."</p><p>"Do you like this, Garrus?" Tali asked.</p><p>"N-n-o-yes!" he lied, fulfilling his part of this game. An instant later, he screamed with laughter as his flanks were attacked, his vocalizer emitting a high-pitched squeal.</p><p>"Honestly, tickling a strong turian is hotter than I thought," Tali said, spidering her fingers back up to his armpits, "and that cute secret kink he's so flustered about..."</p><p>It did not help Garrus one bit that they were talking openly about it, let alone him being cute and ticklish rather than strong and awesome.</p><p>"W-wait! Fffffhahahaha!" Garrus couldn’t form words between hysterical fits of laughter. The girls continued with their assault.</p><p>Garrus laughed and squeaked helplessly as he writhed between them, powerless to stop the barrage of tickle power they had unleashed upon him. He could barely breathe for laughing as tears streamed down his face.</p><p>"Admit it, Garrus," Liara cooed, focusing on his hips. "Admit that you have a foot fetish. I think you need to practice that."</p><p>"No! Nooooooo!" he laughed, his pride utterly obliterating.</p><p>"You love having your feet played with, too, admit it," Tali said, giggling as she wiggled her nails over the underside of his foot, needle-like pain inducing laughter breaking out.</p><p>"Say you dream of someone milking you with their soles," Liara said, "Come on, admit it!"</p><p>Shepard chuckled on her end, kissing Garrus' heels one by one. "I agree, Garr Garr. You've hidden this all your life. Time to practice saying it!"</p><p>"Nohohoho!" Garrus cried as his soles were played with by Shepard and Liara, each focusing on one of them.</p><p>The tickling became lighter, making it easier for him to speak.</p><p>"Say it, sweetheart," Shepard said, sliding her soles closer to his cock and touching its base with her toes.</p><p>A shuddering breath escaped Garrus' lips. "I-it's..." he struggled to speak between giggles. Feeling the toes of his girl even just at the base of his cock made him forget himself. </p><p>Quickly, he relented to their wishes. "I-I have a foot fet-fetish!" he purred loudly as the toes wiggled over his most sensitive areas. "I love... k-kissing feet... licking them... and, mmmm, having my erect..." Garrus moaned as Shepard's soles caressed his manhood, "...cock... milked by..."</p><p>"Go on," Shepard commanded.</p><p>"...by two beautiful soles." Garrus squeezed his eyes shut, a defeated, flustered look on his face.</p><p>"Mm, so nice of you to tell us that," she teased, her toes still teasing his member. Her grin widened as she saw the embarrassed frown on Garrus' face. "It's our little secret."</p><p>Shepard's eyes wandered to Tali and Liara, her smirk widening. "Do you two think that admission is hot?" She flexed her toes on Garrus' member, making him shudder and groan in desperate ecstasy for them. "Feels good, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Y-yeah," he admitted.</p><p>The others slowly stopped tickling him. Liara slid her smooth blue feet up on Garrus' hip as well, followed by Tali's lavender colored soles. </p><p>Suddenly, Garrus found his cock surrounded again by six female feet of various shapes. A squall of intense arousal swept over him as he looked down at the display, seeing those alien feet snake around his blue, ridged member.</p><p>He thrust gently into the foot circle, slowly moving his hips back and forth as the alien girls laughed and giggled at his quivering manhood.</p><p>"Goddess, he loves it," Liara said in a low voice. Her toes wiggled on his member, tickling him as she wrapped her feet around his tool.</p><p>"Okay, you love our feet," Shepard said. "Admit that you love us, too."</p><p>Garrus' eyes flickered open, staring right at Shepard. "...I love you. P-please, make this awesome for me."</p><p>"Aw, that's so sweet!" Tali giggled, kissing his mandible. "You bet we're making this amazing."</p><p>Shepard biotically floated a bottle of baby oil over to them from the shower, pouring it over all of their feet and Garrus' sensitive member. </p><p>All three women took turns wrapping their soles around his cock, moving up and down, squeezing his glans, rubbing around the base to wait for their next turn. It was a well oiled machine. </p><p>All Garrus could vocalize were shuddering breaths, a look of complete bliss on his face. He was still squirming, though it was from the sheer pleasure shooting through his body from his member.</p><p>They soon switched over to other tactics. Tali and Liara took the lead, rubbing their feet against his face until he began to kiss and lick their toes, still growling in that same fashion.</p><p>As Shepard was running her soles over his glans, Garrus looked down at her with a loving yet flustered expression. He would not get used to having his fetish, which he found so embarrassing, out in the open like his, even if it was just between the four of them.</p><p>Liara and Tali very gently tickled his armpits again, just to make him shudder and giggle slightly, adding it to the mix of everything that was happening. </p><p>"I love how flustered you are about your foot fetish," Liara softly spoke into his ear, making him grit his teeth. </p><p>Tali liked how her asari friend was teasing him. "Yes," she said, "it's hot how we can drive you wild with our bare soles and toes."</p><p>"Spirits...you three..." he huffed, shaking under their fingers and feet.</p><p>All six of their instruments of ecstasy met up again, as Garrus' member was enveloped in warm, oily soles. They began a rhythmic motion, rubbing him and stroking him off while their fingers softly teased his ticklish spots, never letting him rest.</p><p>"I think you should let Shepard tickle her turian boy," Liara suddenly said, "all the time. She told you she finds it really hot, Garrus."</p><p>He stared at his cook, a sense of dread crossing his mind monetarily before it remembered the ecstasy building within him.</p><p>"Oh, I'd love playing with that, Garr Garr..." Shepard agreed, a bit sheepish herself. "I'll vow to milk you this way from now on. My feet are yours."</p><p>"Oooooh!" Liara and Tali cooed. "She's vowing to fulfil your foot fetish to the fullest, Garrus! Now you have to vow, too!"</p><p>Garrus wanted to resist, gritting his teeth, but his hips were twitching, he could feel it coming, the single greatest orgasm of his life. And when he noticed their feet slowing down a bit in anticipation of his reply, the worst moment they could possibly get slower, he just leaned back and relented. </p><p>"You can t-tickle me whenever you want, Shepard," he said, "a-as long as we’re alone."</p><p>"Aww!" Talia and Liara cooed, as Shepard beamed at him.</p><p>Garrus growled and blushed madly, but he was smiling.</p><p>Their feet were moving faster again, one pair after the other milking up and down his member. His hips began twitching faster, his breath coming out ragged as the pressure was building, higher and higher. </p><p>"Come on your girl's soles, Garr Garr," Shepard said teasingly, driving him on. "Show us how our feet affect our tough turian!"</p><p>They all giggled, smiling down at their cute, embarrassed lover writhing under their soles and hands.</p><p>Garrus couldn't take it anymore, "Ah aah Ahn-Spirits Ahnnnhhhh!!" he came harder than ever before with an incredibly loud cry of ecstasy. They kept rubbing him up and down as he came, smearing his seed all over his stomach and lower regions.</p><p>When he came down from his hay, he fell back in his restraints, panting. He looked down at the trio, who even now wasn't done stroking him.</p><p>"I love you," he murmured, looking over at Shepard. "And the rest of you."</p><p>"We love you, too, Garrus," Shepard replied, smiling. She leaned in and kissed the soles of his feet, making them twitch slightly. "And like I said, I know turians can cum four times before they need rest."</p><p>Garrus' eyes widened, and indeed they still didn't stop teasing his cock. </p><p>Liara leaned close to him, whispering into his ear. "Your fetish for our feet is really sexy, Garrus." </p><p>He felt a combination of both hot and cold spreading through his body at the same time. He was going to enjoy the rest of this night very, very much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this story, I have another one focused on Garrus here:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989322</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>